


JUUDAIME!!!

by 44chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/44chan/pseuds/44chan
Summary: Just a short drabble about what Gokudera might do
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 11





	JUUDAIME!!!

The silverette cleared his throat, intense emerald orbs meeting Yamamoto’s soft chocolate ones. They were in front of Tsuna’s house, as usual, waiting for the brunette so they can walk to school together.

“Repeat after me” Gokudera started. “Ju-”

“Ju-”

“Dai-“

“Dai-“

“Me”

“Me”

“Juudaime” he finished.

“Juudaime” he followed.

“Very good. Now,” Gokudera extended his arms, hands pointing towards his left (or right in Yamamoto’s case). He followed his gaze to the pointed direction and caught sight of his other best friend walking out of his house.

“YO, TSUNA!”

Explosions can be heard in the neighborhood that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's too short. I'm still new to writing so yeah


End file.
